Pound Puppies Apprentice
by Peppermintswirl4812
Summary: A kitten comes to the Happy Valley Shelter and the kennel kittens have a hard time believing her that A little wolf dog drops her at the shelter. It might have been just a dream? But what if it really happened?
1. Chapter 1

One night in the city, the Pound Puppies had just finished placing a pup. A little black puppy.

"That was the easiest adoption we've had in a while," Cookie said.

"Good job team, let's go home," Lucky said.

The Pound Puppies prepared to go home but were stopped when they saw all the Kennel Kittens glaring at them. They were with a little orange kitten with dark orange stripes.

"What are you cat's doing here?," Lucky asked annoyed.

"Look if you're here to place that kitten, they already have the puppy we just placed,"

"Us? No. We already found this kitten's perfect person. We're here, because you dogs have filled little Sunny's head with crazy stories of a puppy bringing her to our shelter," Ace replied.

"But it's true though," the kitten said, walking up to Ace and turning around to face him.

Her voice was high pitched, but not annoyingly high.

"Go on kid. Tell them what you told us,"

The kitten turned to the dogs.

"It happened when I was a little kitten….,"

Flashback

A little kitten was running away from a large German Shepard, very afraid. She ran into a alley, unfortunately it was a dead end. She looked back at the German Shepard who was growling at her getting closer to the cornered kitten. There was a growing shadow coming from the side of the all it ran past, it was a grey wolfdog pup, it grabbed the kitten by the scruff and put it on it's back. It began to run out of the alley with the dog chasing it barking.

"Gah no! Na! N-Not good! Not good! Not good! Ah no! Nonononono!,' the wolfdog pup said.

Her voice was not high or scratchy. It sounded mature but was still the voice of a pup. Her voice was gentle, calm and smooth(sounded a lot like what we would except a TV character of a doctor/ nurse or artist to sound like).

"Give me back that tabby kitten!," the German Shepherd said.

His voice was raspy and scary.

The wolfdog pup stopped and turned her head towards him angrily.

"I can't really do that, because you're chasing and snapping at me, can I?" she said.

"Oh! Well you've got a point there," the German Shepherd said.

"Oh. Oh. Really?,"

"Ya,"

"So…. you're not chasing me anymore than?,"

"Na. I've stop. Now you're gonna give the tabby kitten over,"

"I will?,"

"That would be the smart thing to do,"

The wolfdog pup turned around, to see an alleyway with a brown wooden fence blocking it and a small break in the wood planks that was too small for the German Shepherd.

"Aaaalriiiiiiiiight. I've got to get a mmmmm…. marinating sauce for you before I-,"

"Give me the tabby kitten kid,"

The wolfdog sighed.

"I uh…. need to step inside this….. uh… alley for a minute and get. That. Marinating. Sauce," the wolfdog said as she slowly back into the alley.

"Right. Back. Here. Just-you stay out there. And I'll be right back,"

"Fine,"

"Alright. I-I'll just go do that,"

She went into the alley. the German Shepherd stayed staring for a few seconds before realizing what just happened.

"Hey wait a minute. Stray dogs don't care if food has enough flavor. Kid! Kid, i know what you did! Get out here! I know what you did!,"

The dogcatcher truck turned the corner making the German Shepherd run away whimpering.

The puppy was watching it happen through a hole in the fence.

She chuckled and then sighed.

"Typical agressive street dogs," she said walking away from the fence.

She took the scared kitten by the scruff and put her on the ground, and laying in front of her.

"Now you, kitten. It's safe now,"

The kitten sniffled and then looked at the puppy.

"I-It is?,"

"Yes. I promise it is. The dog is gone. No one's going to hurt you,"

"R-Really?,"

"Really,"

"W-What is this place?,"

"This? This is one of alleyways that I know,"

"Alleyways. It's got a fence blocking the way in,"

"Yes it does. Wonderful isn't it?,"

"Wonderful. A-And who are you?,"

"I'm Winter,"

"Winter. Winter why was that dog chasing me?,"

"He…. was trying to get you because you're a cat, to put it simply,"

"To put it simply?,"

"He was…. chasing you to….. eat you. He found you around he and he was hungry. Not his fault really, you were in dog territory. But I can't let him do that just because you wondered into this territory,"

"Eat me? He was going to eat me? But then does that mean I'm just a meal here?!,"

"There there. There there. Shhhhhhhhh. You're whatever you want to be," the puppy said putting a paw on the whimpering kittens back and pulling her next to her body, right next to her side.

"I- I am?,"

"Yup. So who do you want to be?," Winter said standing up.

"I don't know. No one ever gave me a name,"

"Alright, now that's a good place to start. You're gonna need a name. A real name. Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm. Clover?,"

"Ew!," the kitten said making a disguised face.

"No," it said.

Winter sighed.

"Alright. No one likes to be named after that plant,"

The kitten giggled.

"You're funny,"

"Yes that's me! Funny Wolf dog. And this funny wolfdog still needs to think of a good cat name,"

"Let's see, tabby kitten. Orange and gold. hm. You'll need something a bit more fitting for a cat. Tabby kitten. Orange and gold, Tabby….. kitten. Orange…. and….. gold. Oh!,"

"What?,"

"How about Sunny?,"

"Sunny. Sunny. I like it,"

Sunny giggled.

"Hello Winter, I'm Sunny,"

"Nice to meet you Sunny,"

Sunny giggled again.

"Nice to met you too,"

Winter picked Sunny up and put her on her back again and started walking out of the alley.

"Now Sunny I'm going to take you somewhere,"

"Huh? Where?,"

"A place where you'll find a home,"

"A home? I mean a place I'll find a home,"

"There an association in the cat shelter in town. Are the best in kitten adoption,"

"You-you mean you won't stay,"

Winter's ears flattened as she left the ally and kept walking Sunny to the shelter.

"No,"

"Huh? W-Why not? You're so sad,"

"Ah, I'm not sad. I've have friends to keep me happy. Their just…...not around at the moment so I'm on my own,"

"You're still sad. Very sad,"

"You said I was funny,"

"You are funny. But you're also sad,"

"And that's fine with me. Now dog territory is no place for a kitten,"

"But I don't want to go,"

"You'll be okay. I promise. Their very nice dogs,"

Sunny gasped.

"D-Dogs?!,"

"Hm? Oh! Sorry, cats. Got caught in a reflex,"

Sunny starts to sniffle.

"No, no, no. Don't do that,"

"But…..I'm scared,"

"No need to be, You're perfect person will be good to you. Trust me I can tell,"

"But I don't know if I'll be good enough for them. I don't know if I'll be good enough for anything for my person. I-I don't,"

"There there,"

Sunny kept crying.

"Here. Do you know what a lullaby is?,"

"No,"

"There's a lullaby my mother sang to me a… very long time ago. Would you like to hear it?,"

"Mmmmmhmmm,"

"When you're tired

Need some sleep

You can't even count the sheep

I'll come next to you to say

Everything will be okay

Moonlight

Young one

Sleep Away

Sleep Away

When I'm restless

As a lamb

I don't even know how I am

If you can make me smile

Stay by me for just a while

Moonlight

Young one

Rest Away

Rest Away

When I'm scared

Can't find my way

In the dark of the day

You'll come find me

Keep me warm and safe until I can see

Dream Away

Dream Away

(Inspired by Mr. Ray's Starlight Angel)

By the time the song was over Sunny was fast asleep.

"Mmmmmm. Home,"

"Shhhhhh. Shhhhhhh. You're going there soon. Sleep now,"

"But… where will you go?,"

"Me? Hm. Anywhere anyone needs me,"

"Home,"

Winter flattened her ears again.

"Sleep now Sunny. Let's get you home,"

She reaches the Happy Valley Shelter and reaches the office. Winter put Sunny down on the deck.

"There you go, nice and safe. Goodnight Sunny. When you wake up you'll be well on your way to finding a great home," Winter said.

Then she scratched on the door loudly and then ran away as fast as she could into a bush by the entrance.

"What is that?,"

The head cat catcher blonde haired woman came out.

"Hello? Hello-,"

She looked down.

"Oh. My! Rose! Rose come out here,"

A red haired woman came out. they both had soft gentle voices.

"What is it Emily?,"

She looked down and saw Sunny. Winter watched as Emily picked Sunny up and started walking towards the cages before walking away.

The kitten woke up and meowed softly at the humans.

"Oh don't worry little one. With how cute you are you'll get adopted in no time," Emily said.

She opened the gate and put the kitten down.

"Hey kid," a voice said.

Sunny turned around to see the kennel kittens there looking at her.

"What's you're name sweetie," Fluffy said.

"Um…. Sunny,"

"Hi Sunny," all the cats said walking over.

"Hey I don't think the cat catcher brought you in. How did you get here?," Ace asked.

Sunny explained everything that happened with Winter.

"That's crazy! A dog would never do something so nice for a cat," Squaek said.

"But it happened," Sunny said.

"Uh-hu. Kugel can I talk to you?," Ace asked.

The two cats went out of earshot of the kitten.

"She thinks she was brought here by a puppy?,"

"Well it appears she might have had a dream about such things. And has thought it had really happened. Or the Pound Puppies had gotten her to believe such things,"

"Well let's go take her to the Pound Puppies and get them to straighten this out,"

Ace walked back to the to group while Kugel searched for her perfect person.

"And you know Rebound, Cupcake and Patches were kind of nice but I don't think even they would bring you to a pound," Tiny said.

"But that's what happened! I think. I fell asleep soon after," Sunny said.

"Maybe it was all a dream," Fluffy said.

"Hey kid I'll tell you what. How about we take you to the Pound Puppies and they can straighten you out. And then we can take you to your perfect person. How does that sound?," Ace asked.

"Um. Alright,"

(one week later)

The Kennel Kittens and Sunny were walking down the street at night.

"So you found my perfect person?," Sunny asked.

"Yes, Amelia. Age 10. Loves coming up with stories, playing in the sunshine and talking with her friends," Kugel said.

"Also the Pound Puppies are going to be right next door so we can get both things done," Ace said.

"OK,"

They went into the yard and saw the Pound Puppies placing a puppy.

"Great. Right on time," Ace said.

End of flashback.

"And that's what happened," Sunny said.

"You have a very active imagination kid," Squirt said as the kitten finished the story.

"Hey kid why don't you go play over there. The grown ups need to talk about something," Ace said.

"Alright Ace," Sunny said and ran to the side of the house.

Ace turned his attention back to the Pound Puppies.

"Listen you and we know better than anyone not to mess with kids. So why in the name of sanity did you tell I kitten crazy stories about a puppy?," Ace asked.

"What?! We didn't say anything to that kitten. We've never seen her before," Lucky defended.

"Well if you didn't tell her. And we didn't tell her. Than where-,"

"Gaaaaah!," Sunny screamed

"Sunny?!," Ace shouted.

They ran to the side yard a pack of 3 small toy breed dogs were there. They had jumped over the side of the fence. Sunny ran to the front yard. The dogs chased her and cornered her in the garden. The Pound Puppies and Kennel Kittens watched in horror.

"Hey look guys. I think we just found our next meal," one of them said.

"Ya. Come here kitty kitty kitty," the second one said as the three came closer.

"No! No no no no! Stop it! Stop! Get away from me. I-I ' not a meal. I'm-,"

"Just give up. I mean really you can't expect anyone to-,"

To everyone's shock Sunny who was curled up corned on the ground began to hummed to Moonlight Young One.

"What are you doing?," The third dog said.

"Poor Sunny. There's nothing we can do for her," Strudel said.

Well Sunny was humming the end if the second verse a paw suddenly stepped in front of her making her open her eyes.

"Hello Sunny," a familiar voice said.

Sunny looked up. Winter was there carrying a package of something on her back.

"How much you've grown,"

Sunny gasped and sat up.

"Winter?!,"

"Looks like you have a bit of a problem Sunny," Winter said walking over from the right side of her to the left side.

"Mind if I help?,"

Sunny smiled.

"Find your own table! This one's taken!," the second dog said.

"I think not. Here's some steaks for dogs' sake,"

She took the package off her back, put it down.m and opened it to reveal several steaks.

"Now take them and goodbye,"

Winter pushed the package over to them.

"Thank you," the first dog said.

"Let's go," the first dog said.

"But-," the two other started.

"I said let's go," the first dog said sternly and the three walked off. The first dog caring the steaks.

"There we go," Winter said.

"Winter? D-Did you really know about this?," Sunny asked, with tears of joy in her eyes.

"Well... in a way yes. And in another...no. You see one of my pigeons was flying around. He saw you, nice to see he's keeping an eye on you by the way, in trouble and tried to get help,"

Winter turned in front of her.

"As such he got the steaks he knew would get those dogs out of the yard and found me so he could tell me what's going on and gave me the steaks. So I did know. In the way of knowing when someone told me. And then it was really a matter of sensing you. Rather surprising you know. It's HUGE. It's the size of a giant. The sense of well...you was left all over me in an emotional level. That's how I found you so quick. I was hoping for a scent of a sound to give my your location, but on no. I look for something and just like that, one metal G.P.S,"

"So you didn't... know? Really know?,"

"No. Sadly not. But for all intensive purposes. For this case, I did know,"

"Then, what the Kennel Kittens said about how dogs would never help at cat and how if you were really you would hate me... is any of that true?,"

Sunny started to cry again.

"Part of a pet adoption business or not. I can tell you you thing I know for certain,"

She put her paw under Sunny's chin, tilting her head up.

"I do not hate you. Because there's nothing to hate, you're wonderful, you should know that. I can feel the worry in the Pound Puppies' hearts. Their watching us right now. Terrified of what those dogs would have done to you. Not, because they want to set you straight. Because they care. Pure and simple. Your perfect person will be the same. I would not have left anywhere, where you would have gotten anything less. Okay?,"

Winter removed her paw, Sunny stopped crying.

"Okay. Thank you Winter,"

"Your welcome,"

A light inside the house turned on, making the two children look up.

"What's going on?," a young female voice said from inside.

Winter flattened her ears in irritation.

"Oh I was afraid of that. They must have heard us out here. They were right about one detail in that topic. I can not tell which dogs you can trust and which you can't. Only you can do that,"

"Me? But how? I... I don't think I'm smart enough to tell them apart,"

Sunny flattened her ears.

"Well I know you are. You're wonderful. Remember. Think about it. Lock on to that feeling you feel in your stomach every time you see a dog and listen to that feeling. Now. It will be enough to tell you the difference, but also keep the good digs in mind. Cats don't have a lot of good memories of dogs, make a few,"

The two smiled.

"Hello?," The voice said again.

"That's my que. Goodbye. And good luck," Winter said as she started to run away, fast.

"No! Wait!," Sunny called and ran a couple inches.

Winter stopped and looked back.

"Goodbye," Sunny said.

Winter smiled and kept running.

A young girl with brown hair came out.

"Hello?," she said.

Sunny turned around to see her and ran to her. The girl didn't see her well until she was under the porch light. She meowed. The girl gasped.

"Kitty!," the girl exclaimed and picked her up.

Sunny purred in her arms.

The girl put her down.

"Wait right here kitty. I'll be right back! Mom! Dad!," She said as she ran back upstairs.

The Kennel Kitting and Pound Puppies walked up to the porch.

"So she's real?!," Squirt exclaimed.

"Yes. I told you she was real. Though it is nice to know that it wasn't just a dream. That she really is real," Sunny said.

"Sorry kid. I'm glad she came by when she did," Ace said putting a paw on the kitten.

"It's alright," Sunny said.


	2. Chapter 2

"How did that puppy get here so fast?," Cookie asked.

"I don't know. She looking like a wolf dog," Lucky said.

"Ya. That kind of dog can run really fast, being half wolf," Squirt said.

"Let's go after her. See where she goes," Lucky said.

The Pound Puppies ran after her. They followed her run nearly 5 blocks. Winter turned into an alley way that was blocked by a fence. She looked left to right to make sure no one was around. Then she pushed a plank of wood with a paw and three wood planks went up, they were connected, making a door, wide enough for a full grown dog to go through. The Pound Puppies quietly went through the door and hide behind garbage cans. The alley was between a hotel and a classic restaurant. With the hotel garbage cans on the rights and the restaurant's on the left. The alley was long and had the street light providing dim light, enough to see. Winter sniffed around. She went over to the hotel garbage cans and looked up at them. She licked her lips. She knocked over the first one with her front paws. There was a half eaten sandwich in there that fell out which she ate. After that she kicked all the other scraps into the garbage can. then she put it back up. She took the lid with her teeth and went onto of a bench that was by the gar age cans and put it onto, then adjusted it until it fit in.

"Can't have any humans knows stay dogs come here and call the dog catcher, now can we?," she said and got off.

A small brown shih tzu pup came in through the fence.

"Hey Winter," she said, her voice was a bit high-pitched.

Winter yelped and jumped back, before relieving that it was the shih tzu, and sighed.

"Don't do that Cocoa," she said annoyed.

"Sorry. I just came by to see how it went with that kitten you helped a week ago,"

"It went fine. She just got adopted. I had to go over there to save her from a dog gang,"

The two started walking to the back of the alley.

"Oh how did that go?,"

"Fine,,"

"So you're just going to leave her alone?,"

"It's one of the things i do best Cocoa. Besides, she's happy with her perfect person. I'm glad my pigeons are at least keeping an eye on her,"

"Well who's to say that only the pigeons can watch her? You could go visit her from time to time. It would be new for cats,"

Winter sighed.

"It certainly would. And it would also be a great way for her to get bullies her entire life. And that's why I can't visit her. It's better this way,"

"I guess your right. Anyway, I should get some sleep,"

"Good idea. Goodnight,"

"Night,"

Cocoa went back out, while Winter got to the back of the alley. There was a large garbage bag filled with garbage there, along with an old blanket on the ground next to it. She went onto the garbage bag, stretched out her back with a yawn before lying down.

"Another day of good work," she said to herself before falling asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

"Should we wake her up?," Niblet asked.

"No, let her sleep. We'll just come and get her broght and early tommorow morning," Lucky said.

"That sounds like a good idea. We do have families to get back to," Cookie said.

"So we'll meet back here tommorow morning," Lucky said.

They went their seperate ways. Strudel, Squirt and Niblet went back to the pound and Lucky, Cookie and the secret pup club went to their families.

The next mornign the group headed back to the alley.

"Do you think she even wants a human? I mean, she seems to like it here," Cupcake said.

"Ya. And she doesn't like the idea of finding a person anyway," Patches said.

"We have to try," Lucky said.

He approached the puppy and gently pushed her side with his muzzle.

"Hey kid, wake up," Lucky said gently.

The puppy woke up.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Winter woke up bright and early like she always does. She got out of bad grogily and started to walk towards the entrance of the alley where she was greeted by 5 big dogs. She squealed and fell over.

"Wha- Wait! How did you all get in here?!,"

"Are you okay sweetie?," Cookie asked her.

Winter stood up.

Yes. Yes I'm fine. That doesn't answer my question though. How in the world did you all get in here? I'm not that much of a heavy sleeper. You all shouldn't have been able to get in here without me hearing,"

Before any of the Pound Puppies could answer a small Yorkie puppy ran towards them and knocked Squirt out of the way.

"Winter, I ran away from my friend and my humans let me out and I was mean to Mel and Jack keeps pulling on my ears," he said in a squeaky voice.

"OK. And why are you coming to me with all this?," Winter said dully.

"Because you're the most helpful puppy i know and I need a lot of help right now and my needs are important!,"

"Okay apologize to your friend. Get back to your humans. Forget about Mel and ignore Jack, he's just a baby human, he'll grow out of thinking you're a toy," Winter said calmly.

"Winter no! I want affection from people,"

"Well. I don't,"

"You must though,"

"Smores,"

"I am not taking no for an answer!,"

Winter angrily stomped a paw and a pigeon stooped down.

"You get a human right now!," Smores yelled.

Then the pigeon tackled him and chased him away.

"Sorry about that. You were saying?," Winter said turning her attention back to the Pound Puppies.

"Well we're the Pound Puppies and we help puppies find their perfect person," Lucky explained.

Winter sighed.

"Let me guess. You want to find my perfect person right? Give it your best shot. But I really doubt you'll find anyone who would even dare think about thinking about thinking about wanting to adopting me," Winter said.

"Why do you think that? There's a pup for every person and a person for every pup," Lucky said.

"Well others beside you have tried to get me adopted and failed, miserable. And by others I mean any dog shelter around town," Winter said.

"Well they probably weren't trying hard enough," Squirt said confidently approaching Winter.

"I'm a passive aggressive stray, part wild animal puppy. And therefore I'm feared by any human that's ever seen me," Winter said slightly annoyed.

"I'm sure that's not true. Come on," Cookie said.

Winter sighed.

"This won't end well," Winter said to herself shaking her head and following the big dog.


	5. Chapter 5

The Pound Puppies took Winter back to the pound.

They tried to use AKD to find her perfect person, but to their surprise no results came up.

"I told you," Winter said.

She walked out of the head quarters and went over to the other puppies who were playing.

"Hi," Winter said.

"Hi. I'm Rebound. And these are my friends Cupcake and Patches," Rebound said energeticly.

"I guess you're gonna find your perfect person?," Cupcake asked.

"No," Winter said depressed.

"Why not?," Patches asked curious.

"Like I told your friends. I don't have a perfect person," Winter said.

"Well that's just silly. You're small and little and adorable and everyone loves a small adorable puppy," Rebound said running around Winter in circles.

"Ya. Well not for my kind of puppy. We are frowned upon," Winter said.

"It can't be that bad," Patches said.

"Alright kid. The AKD isn't working so Lucky wants to go to Plan B," Squirt said.

Winter followed him into the HQ.

"So kid. I think we came up with another idea. We're gonna take you around the park. Everyone loves a little puppy. There's a chance you can find a perfect person there," Lucky said.

"Alright. I'll try it," Winter said.


	6. Chapter 6

They went out and walked went to the beginning of the alley. Lucky, Cookie and Squirt had gone with him to go with Lucky's plan B, while the other's tried to help Strudel figure out what was wrong with the AKD.

"Alright Winter. Here's what we're gonna do. You go over to the edge and practice looking cute, if anyone sees, their bound to like you. Then you just have to wait for us to nod to you to go," Lucky said.

"OK," Winter said.

"Do you really think this will work Lucky?," Cookie asked.

"I hope so," Lucky said.

They took Winter out of the pound and found a quiet alley to put her in front of.

"Squirt, how's it looking?," Lucky through the headset. In the next alley way as a lookout.

"No dog control yet. You're clear to go,"

"Alright Winter you know what to do. So Go Dogs Go!," he whispered.

Winter smiled and walked out of the alley way and looked around. A little redheaded girl was passing by and saw her and gasped.

Winter smiled and wagged. The red headed girl picked her up.

"Puppy!," she said happily.

"Hey!," he father said.

He grabbed the puppy out of his daughter's hands.

"Olivia get away from it!," he said while dropping the Winter, making her back up and kicking her in the side making her yelp for good measure.

"Daddy!," Olivia said upset.

"It's a stray wolf dog, honey. It might bite you," he said.

Winter walked away upset.

"Oh now you've gone and hurt her feelings," Olivia said.

Winter walked back to the Pound Puppies. Lucky was about the speak up but closed his muzzle when he saw Winter look up with her eyes hardened.

"Happy now?," she said darkly.

"I told you this would happen. It always happens. Every human is the same. And you can't change that," she said before storming off.


	7. Chapter 7

Lucky started running after Winter. The puppy ran jumped onto a truck and the Pound Puppies kept running after her. Tears threatened to come out as she kept an angry expression. She jumped off the truck when it got to a wildlife preserve park and ran inside.

"Winter!," Lucky yelled after her as the group of dogs ran inside.

Winter ignored the calls as she climbed up a mountain and went into a cave. It was a wolf cave.


End file.
